Angels don't fall
by PxdxlF
Summary: When Clarissa Morgenstern comes to the High Warlock of Brooklyn to question a newly made demon about her mother's death, he shrugs it off. But the mystery of Alec's making intrigues the warlock, who ends up summoning him again. Setting the demon free could be a mistake on Magnus' part and the beginning of a long awaited revenge for Alec... and perhaps, the High Warlock too.


**Disclaimer :** Inspiration from _Madness_ by **onceuponavideo** on Youtube. I had this plot twist idea of Alec turning into a vampire after his breakup with Magnus and knew I wanted to explore the themes of heaven and redemption. For some reason it would not go any further than that until I saw this Malec AU video with demon!alec and everything fell into place. I loosely follow the plot set un in the video, hope you like it!

If you notice familiar sentences it's because my inspiration playlist is composed of Troye Sivan, Julia Michaels, Fleetwood Mac, 5SOS, Years & Years and The 1975 to name a few.

**Rating : **T

**Warning :** Trigger warning for recurring mentions of death/dying.

**Alternative Universe :** Valentine and the Circle are extremists in a community of bigots. Clary might be angel-blooded but Jace is a regular shadowhunter and his parents are alive. Nobody knew about the experiments until Clary and Jace fell in love and everything went wrong after that. The community is small so everybody knows everybody and Jace being Alec's parabatai meant Alec and Izzy got involved whenever he and Clary did anything. Valentine's experiments are frowned upon when discovered and he went into hiding, which is where the story starts.

Enjoy!

* * *

The heat of the fire licked at his skin and beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks like salty tears. Every drop that hit the floor released a hiss as it steamed into nothingness between the crisscrossing lines of black chalk. Pain distorted his face and his voice turned into a guttural scream as he fell to his knees. His head dropped down and dark hair stuck to his forehead, covering his clear blue eyes. Darker than coal, the star underneath him was reflected in the protruding blades that ignited the summoning circle in cold, lifeless sparks of silver until nothing was left but silence.

* * *

The building looked like it had seen better days. A rickety staircase made its way through spiderwebs in a series of creaking steps, with a layer of dust that got heavier near the landing. The only door on the last floor barely stood on its hinges and was left ajar, as if you could not shut it completely.

The woman knocked anyway. She had a dainty hand, with colorful but incongruous stains of paint on the back of her thumb and near her wrist. She pushed her fiery red hair behind her shoulders as she waited for the owner of the run-down apartment. Someone moved inside and suddenly the door jerked open. A man leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms on his chest as he looked the visitor up and down.

He was slender and looked tall even as he slouched down. Spikes of dark hair highlighted his sharp cheekbones and almond-shaped eyes. Kohl lined his eyelids and dark red lipstick kissed his mouth like a lover's bite. He smiled then, satisfied with what he saw in her and the shirt he wore lost its creases as he straightened.

"I am sorry for your loss, Clarissa but I can not bring back the dead."

"That's not why I'm here. You can summon demons, right?"

"Why would a shadowhunter want to summon a demon I wonder…"

She held out a necklace and a ruby pendant fell from her hand, swinging between them. The warlock bit his lip and slowly moved out of the way to let her in, grabbing the piece of jewelry as she did so. Clary could see more than a few inches of his chest as he wore his shirt half-open but she averted her eyes. She was engaged.

"I can draw the summoning circle, you'll just have to work your magic to bring him here."

"Who do you want to summon?"

"He goes by the name Alec."

The man nodded and handed her the chalk as he held out a book. Clary took one glance at the drawing she had to copy and kneeled in front of the fireplace to reproduce it. The apartment was cluttered with takeout containers, old spell books and crinkled shirts. She frowned and stood up as soon as she was done, looking expectantly at the warlock.

He inspected her work and deemed it sufficient with a humming sound, gesturing for Clary to stand aside as he positioned himself at the bottom of the reversed star. In a matter of seconds the apartment was in the dark as the warlock dimmed the lights with a wave of his hands. He extended his left hand above the summoning circle and slowly flicked it upwards. Fire blazed to life in one of the spikes, throwing twisting shadows on his face.

"I, Magnus Bane

Summon thee, Alec."

The dark edge of his voice had shivers ran up Clary's spine. Magnus swiftly raised his other hand and the fire crackled along his voice as the star lit up.

"I summon thee

Come to me."

The fire growled, wild and angry. Bottles of alcohol swung in the warlock's bar cart and a clinking noise answered to the roaring flames. Clary blinked and suddenly a man stood at the heart of the star. He had his back to Magnus and slowly shifted around to face the warlock, cocking an eyebrow when their eyes met.

Alec nodded, asserting the situation and seemed to dismiss Clary as soon as he noticed her. He crouched down in the summoning circle and black smoke slowly rose from the ground, obscuring the view. Magnus' eyes flashed gold and he spread his arm in a wide swipe, clearing the room of the smoke.

"I summon thee, Alec."

The warlock's voice boomed in the apartment and the repeated command anchored the demon in the summoning circle. He struggled in his magical bounds and finally crossed his arms, not willing to cooperate. Magnus ignored Alec's expression of distaste to gesture at Clary.

"Why did you kill my mom?" She immediately asked.

The demon turned to her, lackadaisical as he tilted his head and considered the question.

"Why do you think I killed her?"

"I saw you!"

"Did you?"

Magnus groaned from his position at the bottom of the star. He did not bother warning Clary about the demons' tendency to avoid questions. If she was desperate enough to come to the High Warlock of Brooklyn she would not see reason.

"I saw one of your arrows protruding from her chest." She insisted.

"You did not see me, then."

Alec shrugged and glanced at Magnus. The warlock could feel him pulling at his magic, searching for a weakness in the circle in order to escape his control. He clenched his fists and the demon frowned, feeling the surge of power around him.

"How did she die then?"

Clary came closer and Alec matched every one of her steps until they faced each other on either side of the summoning circle.

"Someone shot her, obviously."

"Don't you dare making fun of my dead mother!"

"I'm not. What happened was unfortunate."

"You did this!" Clary reiterated.

"Do you know how demons are made, Clarissa Morgenstern?"

Alec did not wait for an answer.

"They're born from the hurt in human hearts when they die. Not from the worse humanity has to offer, those pass on to the other side with ease. But those who were wronged, the ones that did not find closure... They turn into less than a being, little more than nothing. They grow, nurture the extreme pain that kept them in between. Hate, fear and love sometimes, it brings them back to life. Entities of extremes, tortured till the end of times."

"Angels did not fall, they were cast out of heaven." Magnus whispered.

"Hubris. Punished for indulging in their passions until they drowned in them." Alec readily agreed.

"I'm never getting my mother back."

Clary spit at the demon's feet. He blinked and Magnus suddenly noticed the crisscrossing black lines on the side of his neck. It moved, sinuous little jerks that wormed their way on his skin as Alec barred his teeth. The summoning circle blared to life once again and Magnus strained against the sheer strength of the demon as he clawed his way through the shield. It barely held and Magnus brought his hands back together in a shriek of electricity. He condensed the containment wards until Alec disappeared in a swish as though Magnus had blown a candle out.

"I have a demon to kill." Clary said under her breath.

She huffed and slammed the door as she left the apartment. Then, there was nothing left but the scent of burnt matches.

* * *

Magnus leaned back in his armchair and slowly stirred his drink. The strong flavour almost reached his lips as the colorless liquid swirled inside the glass. He hummed and raised his glass, observing the fireplace and the summoning circle he had not bothered to clean yet.

"I love a challenge."

Alcohol burnt down his throat and a gust of wind ignited the left over scent, a sinful lover's perfume that stuck to Magnus' clothes. He frowned and waved his hand. The balcony doors slid shut and the summoning circle disappeared but he could not shake the feeling that Alec was at the origin of the breeze.

It was rare to summon a demon and find out they were stronger than he expected them too. Magnus was still powerful when tired, all mighty when well rested. The warlock was by no means weak these days and his magic coiled tightly inside him, where his navel ought to be. It crackled and warmed his insides like laughter.

Alec had been a shadowhunter. Magnus avoided dealing with them as a rule and contemplated making an exception to satisfy his curiosity. They were sacred, fated to die so young it was bound to break his heart if he got close to one. But Alec had died already and something so sacred it was hard to replace, wasted to make a demon, did not sit well with Magnus.

He had to know. What happened? Shadowhunters did not usually turn into their nemesis. Magnus wondered if he had anything to do with the death of Clarissa's mother. He believed Alec, in a way, because demons did not bother to lie when they did not absolutely need to. It was part of their twisted games, something the dark depths of Magnus' magic understood and rooted for.

When you could lie as easily as you could breath, you ended up forgetting about it most of the time. There was no use to it really, but the thrill when omitting part of the truth… Magnus hated how electrifying it felt. He sighed and made up his mind with one last gulp of his drink.

He should investigate anyway. A shadowhunter turned into a demon, in the wrong hands, would ultimately end up being his problem. He could not knock on the Institute doors with that introduction however and settled for subtle misdirection, letting the shadowhunter at the entrance draw his own conclusions.

It did not hurt to check the wards with the threat of a newly made demon looming around. But it made something in him squirm uncomfortably and stir, as though he had woken up a darker side of his heritage and Magnus pushed it down firmly. His magic swelled and washed over him like a tide. He did not come clean from the rushing wave of power but ignored his discomfort to follow the man down the corridor.

Alec's presence remained, strong and unrelenting, in the dormitories and Magnus followed the tingle of his magic until he stumbled upon a woman. She was tall, taller than the warlock even and he looked down at her heavy boots with awe. A long curtain of dark hair hid her features from view but Magnus did not need to see her face. Her aura was so similar to Alec it was hard to believe the demon was not inside the Institute. A complicated wristband shined on her arm.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said dismissively.

"I am sorry for your loss." Magnus spoke slowly.

The woman turned around. She looked just like Alec, with eyes so dark it was a wonder the demon had had blue eyes even after his death.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

They stared at each other for a while. Magnus could feel her taking in the glitter on his cheeks, the dark shade of his lips, the smoke gray eye shadow that darkened his eyes. A single splash of gold brought some light to his face as a lock of hair fell on his forehead.

It was disconcerting, how light her aura felt in comparison to Alec's. Magnus assumed they were siblings and wondered if Alec had felt so warm before his death. His summoning had left Magnus' living room cool, the kind of summer night heavy coldness you reluctantly enjoyed because it would soon be gone.

"Your brother."

The woman's face fell and her mouth gaped open but the name that escaped her lips was not the one Magnus had been expecting.

"Max?"

He shook his head and her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"What would a warlock know about my brother?"

"Not much. I would like to know more about him if you'll let me."

"Alec was grumpy and mostly kept to himself," She smiled. "when he was not being rude."

"Sounds about right." Magnus muttered.

"That's his room."

She nodded towards a nondescript door and walked in without a second thought. Magnus followed her gingerly. It felt wrong somehow, to trespass onto the demon's previous life.

The woman swung around and a whip rattled loudly in the empty room. Magnus defensively held his hands up in front of him, magic glinting inches between his face and the end of the whip.

"What are you doing here? Bringing back the dead to taunt us?"

"I cannot bring back the dead." Magnus answered reflexively. "What's your name?"

"Don't you know already? Why are you interested in Alec?"

"It's because of Clarissa."

That seemed to do the trick. The woman deflated and rolled her whip back around her arm. Her body tensed after a few seconds and she straightened again, not willing to disclose any weakness.

"My name is Isabelle."

"Nice to meet you Isabelle. I am sorry to introduce myself in such dire circumstances but I'm Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Did Clarissa ask you to bring back her mother?"

"No."

"Then what did she want?"

"You move fast, even for a shadowhunter." Magnus avoided the question.

"Yeah, I guess my hard work paid off." She countered without blinking.

"Isabelle, I can tell you're different from the others."

She winced and looked around, taking in the room. The furniture was clean but void of any personal effect. Ready for the next little soldier to settle in.

"Alec was different too. People thought it was because of the experiment."

Magnus frowned and she sighed, sitting down on the neatly made bed.

"I shouldn't tell you this but you're the only one that seems to care."

Isabelle lowered her gaze and breathed in.

"Our parents were followers of Valentine and accepted to be part of his experiments. Alec was injected with demon blood, Max and I with angel blood. We have unique abilities, I'm stronger and faster as you noticed. Max can create runes. Alec…" She let out a sob. "I think it ate his humanity away from him and he was detached from everything, he distanced himself from all of us. He also happened to be gay and they thought it was the demon blood in him, it's not really accepted..."

The warlock reached for her hand and took it in his, rubbing soothing circles onto her pale skin in an effort to comfort her.

"Clary and Jace went after Valentine when we discovered the truth. Jace was Alec's parabatai so when he realized what they were doing we tried to catch up with them. It was almost too late and Alec threw himself in front of Jace just as Valentine came with a killing blow. I don't think he even suffered, it was instant. One second he was with me, the next he was gone. Just like this."

She snapped her fingers and Magnus shuddered.

"Your brother is not gone, Isabelle. He… I'm sorry, he turned into a demon."

She laughed humorlessly.

"That's why you're here."

He nodded and she wiped away her tears.

"Thanks. For caring."

"Clarissa thinks he killed her mother." He added, almost gently in spite of the meaning behind his words.

Isabelle laughed again and it was an ugly sound.

"Did he? I wouldn't blame him, he has every reason to get back to her or her father. He tried to be good, perfect, all his life. But it was never enough and then she came in our lives to wreak havoc. They always put the blame on him, even when he was not aware of whatever she had dragged Jace into."

Magnus closed his eyes.

"I don't think he did it but I reckon someone tried to put the blame on him again."

They kept silent for a while, considering the hypothesis. Isabelle shrugged, not coming up with anything and Magnus breathed in.

"I'm going to summon him again. Would you like to be here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Here's my number, if you make up your mind."

* * *

Flashing gold brought Alec back from the darkness. It was the only thing he knew nowadays, a surge of power to keep him anchored in the living world. Nothing moved in hell. It was a dimension unlike any other, bereft of light. But Alec dreamt of gold, the only thing burning when the endless night grew cold.

He could not look away, for he feared he would be lost forever if he did. The light grew brighter and he took a step forward. Unlike last time - he had felt that pull, a painful tug to tear apart the realm he was in and bring him to the living world - it beckoned Alec, comforting in its warmth and he followed the light willingly. He blinked and the world shifted.

Furniture floated down around him and a man lowered his hands as Alec met the warlock's eyes. A whisper of magic provided the demon with the High Warlock's name and he breathed it out.

"Magnus Bane."

"Alexander."

Alec startled and looked around, expecting to find his parents. Would they sanctify his foul soul, finally annihilate that darkness in him like they had always wanted? Isabelle was the golden child, Max almost God sent but Alec had always been their worst fear, their nightmares come to life.

He believed them. Alec had relentlessly prayed for the bubbling profanity in him to drown in holy water and piety. He had sanctified his body with the pain inflicted by his runes each day and night, craved for the love of his parents to fight the boiling anger that ran in his veins. He stuck to the rules so that he would never become the wayward son Maryse and Robert Lightwood had expected him to be.

He had been ashamed. Unfortunately they had never managed to break him and his full name had become an alter ego, a name for the darkness that lay within. But Magnus Bane exhaled his name like a purr, a contented sound from the depth of his chest, devoid of judgment and warm like his flashing eyes. Almost like… Alec bit his lower lip to get away from his head and focus back on the present.

"How come you could break free before?" Magnus asked.

The demon snorted. He could feel the wards, stronger than last time. Six pointed star for balance, circled with white chalk to call in the powers of the angels. A square separated the summoning area from the rest of the room and Alec squinted to read the different languages scribbled along the lines. The warlock had lit scented candles at the corners of each shape and sandalwood perfumed the living room. Alec sneezed.

"Sorry, I ran out of supplies and had to make do with what I had around the house."

"You had to go through all that trouble to create the wards and you haven't worked it out yet?" Alec laughed out loud.

He gave a jerk of his chin, indicating the summoning area and Magnus frowned as he took in the pattern, read over the demonic language. You could hardly find anything stronger in term of wards. Comprehension dawned on the warlock's features and he met Alec's eyes.

"You became a greater demon, the blood they injected you with would have been from..."

"None other than Lilith. She took a liking to me until she realized our ruthlessness was the only thing we had in common."

Magnus had the decency to lower his gaze. Alec did too, after a while. He could not linger on the warlock's figure for too long. It was painful, to see the man be so unabashedly himself, in all its glittery sheen and unapologetic power. Alec had fallen for his parabatai the same way he had fallen from grace, with shame. Jace had never returned his feelings and probably would never have been the one for Alec but he had given his life for him none the less.

What a heavenly way to die. Their prime had come and gone with the discovery of Alec's true nature and he had sought absolution in the ultimate sacrifice, saving his parabatai's life with his own sinful existence, an experiment that should never have come to fruition. What a heavenly way to die indeed, ensuring something so sacred lived on. Shadowhunters were rare and Jace was one of the best.

Alec had ought to disappear. Yet here he was. He sighed and paced the length of the summoning area, running a hand through his hair. Alec did not necessarily want to be here, but he would rather stay out of nothingness for as long as he could. Against all odds, Alec found the warlock trustworthy, interested in him rather than Clary's accusations.

"Do you plan on using me against shadowhunters?" He asked instead.

Magnus' face was blank, as if he could not even fathom the idea and Alec nodded to himself. He did not want to turn against his kind. As though he had ever been part of the nephilim.

"I fully intend on staying away from shadowhunter business if I can help it. However after Clary's visit I had an inkling they were going to become my problem anyway so I took matters into my own hands, hence your presence in my apartment tonight. How would you feel about a pact, Alexander?"

"What kind of pact?" Alec inched closer.

"The kind where I keep you in this realm."

The demon stopped pacing and studied the warlock carefully. It was tempting and he crossed his arms as he waited for the end of the offer.

"I might need you to protect me, no killing shadowhunters involved, as your presence may disturb some individuals."

They traded smirks like a private joke.

"You don't need protection. What do you really need me for?"

"I want to clear your name and put an end to Valentine's madness."

Magnus' eyes had flashed gold with approval at his words and Alec licked his lips, slowly nodding.

"I'm in."

Magnus gestured for him to stand in the middle of the summoning area as he widened his stance and spread his arms.

"I'm going to bind you to me. Do not resist or it will be painful."

The demon swallowed, reminded on another summoning and the pain it inflicted on him. He sat down on his heels, waiting for the warlock to get on with the binding spell. Magnus seemed to approve of it and closed his eyes, magic crackling at the tip of his fingers. It glowed gold, almost white then blue as he inched his hands up and down in a slow circle. His lips moved but Alec could not make out the words as silence fell over the summoning area.

The warlock's left hand reached his navel as the other hovered over his spiked hair and Alec felt the pull that anchored him in this realm tighten. It gave a firm tug as Magnus brought his hands together, barely touching and the summoning area lit up.

Alec felt a rush of power wash over him, warm and comforting as Magnus gradually turned his palms towards him. White noise filled his ears and the light blinded him when Magnus dropped to his knees, slamming his hands on the edges of the star.

The bond snapped into place and Alec opened his eyes. A soft glow still emanated from the shapes on the floor, slowly dying as the chalk scattered. The breeze had blown out the candles too and soon enough, Alec was free. He raised his head, gazing at Magnus as the warlock dusted off his pants and cracked his neck.

Alec stood up in one easy move, rolling his shoulders before he met the warlock's eyes. The rune on his neck itched as the contours of his body blurred and thin, black mist emanated from the rune and all the others that marked his skin.

Magnus could barely distinguish his living room through the smoke as Alec evaporated through the fireplace in a matter of seconds, replaced by hell mist until nothing was left but the scent of burnt matches to remind the warlock that the demon had been here to begin with.

* * *

Magnus twirled a coin between his fingers. He was not exactly surprised by Alec's escape and could easily locate him if he decided to do so. But he wondered. Would it be best to portal to the demon or summon him again? He could wait it out too, see what Alec was up to. The warlock suspected his next move would be to meet with his loved ones. One tended to do that when brought back to life.

It was all a matter of asserting dominance over the demon and Magnus was not sure he wanted to. Alec had already seen his powers, to some extent. The warlock had no doubt that the demon respected him, in spite of his dismissive snark and subduing him might do more harm than good. Maybe, just maybe, they could build a sense of trust but for that, Magnus would have to be the first one to push his pride aside.

He tossed the coin.

"Heads." The warlock got up and reached for his bar cart.

A quiet night in it was then.

* * *

Alec walked up the stairs with quick, silent steps. Magnus had not come to find him yet and the bond hummed quietly in his chest. It appeased the darkness nested next to his heart. He had feared a painful summoning when he had materialized in East Village. Alec knew he would do him no good to resist, had already experienced it and was not eager to go through it again. But he had to do this, preferably alone.

More than the pain, Alec feared Magnus' power. He was attracted to the warlock like a moth to a flame, craved his magic since the first summoning. Magnus had anchored him to the world of the living, bound him to it even and he bathed in the afterglow of the spell still. He would probably come running at the first flare of the warlock's magic, once he was done here.

Alec pushed the door open with his shoulder, looking inside the flat. It was empty and there was no trace of the event that had taken place in the living room. It could still picture Jocelyn's body though, would relive the scene if he closed his eyes. Alec did not. Instead, he slipped out and strode through Manhattan, shouldering his way to the Institute.

Passerby barely noticed him until he was upon them and their eyes glazed over as soon as he walked past. Alec paid them no mind, getting closer and closer to the Institute until the alarms went off and blared through the building. Magnus' wards did not let him through and he hopelessly tugged at the bond. It was no use, the warlock's magic would not assimilate him to the bond to let him in and he was left outside the roof of the cathedral, shoulders square and darkness spreading in his chest.

Alec pushed it down ruthlessly as a familiar figure appeared on the other side. Jace walked in the light and the mere sight of him brought a smile to Alec's lips. The darkness receded and he took a step forward just as Jace froze. His parabatai's face did not let out anything and Alec stopped, suddenly unsure. There was no recognition and with the loss of their soul bond, Alec could not tell what Jace was feeling anymore.

He dodged when Jace hurled himself at him and they circled each other, chests heaving. Jace pushed his blond locks away from his face and twirled a seraph blade in his other hand, expression fierce and deadly set on killing Alec. More than the blow that followed, it was the hate that made Alec stagger backwards.

"How dare you, taking the form of my parabatai!" Jace growled and they rolled on the floor.

"It's me Jace, it's really me. Clary didn't tell you?"

"Don't you even dare mentioning my fiancée you monster!"

Alec punched him. He did not mind being called a monster, for he had always felt like one but Jace getting engaged so soon after his death? That took away the sense of sacrifice Alec had felt when throwing himself in front of his parabatai.

"Your parabatai dies in front of your eyes and you marry the girl who got him killed in the first place? Are you out of your mind?"

Jace did not grace him with an answer and Alec scrambled away, jumping off the roof and landing in the street. Shadowhunters had gathered at the entrance of the Institute and Clary let out a scream, breaking away from them to chase after him. Alec did not even try to loose her. He turned at a corner and swiveled around to meet her head on.

His punch sent her flying back the way she had come and blood ran down her nose as he bent down to grab her collar.

"You didn't tell him." He spat.

"It would only make it worse." Clary pleaded.

Alec stopped for a moment, giving it a second thought. He wondered how his siblings dealt with his death and if being a demon was any better than being dead in their minds. Probably, for they were bound to hunt him down and kill him. But Isabelle and Jace had never played by the rules. Would they want to kill him? Would Max believe it was just a trick if he were to see Alec?

Clary used his distraction to kick him in the stomach and push Alec away from her, drawing a seraph blade and a rune-stone to light up the alley they were in. Alec blinked, momentarily blinded by the heavenly light. It did not hurt him per se but the adamas made him uncomfortable as he dropped low to avoid a blow and swiftly kicked the witchlight out of Clary's hand. She took a step back, clasping her seraph blade.

"How did you know to summon me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You already knew I had turned into a demon and someone had summoned me in your mother's flat. How long have you been working for your father, Clarissa Morgenstern? Only he would know how demons are made."

Clary did not reply and backed out of the alley. Her face was a mask of indifference and Alec was willing to believe she really did not feel anything as she ran back towards the Institute to fool them all into believing a demon had taken Alec's face to taunt them.

* * *

Magnus found Alec on the roof of his penthouse. He felt silly for portaling to him when the demon had come back on his own and arched an eyebrow as Alec aimed an arrow at him. The demon frowned and glared at Magnus before lowering his weapon and turning away. He was fuming and the warlock kept to himself as they looked down on the glowing city lights.

"Clary works with her father."

Magnus nodded and congratulated himself for letting Alec work it out himself. He had been right, there was no use tailing the demon around at all times. Alec and him worked towards the same goal and doing it separately would probably come in handy later on.

"She doesn't know he killed Jocelyn with his bare hands," Alec added after a while. "how ironic."

"What happened?"

"He summoned me to check on his little experiment after my death. I broke free because he did not expect me to turn into a greater demon but when I released the arrow he used her as a shield. It was a massacre."

There was the ghost of a smile on Alec's lips and Magnus shuddered. The demon did not feel any guilt, as Jocelyn's death had not been intentional and his dislike for Clary ran deeper than what he let on. Demons did not hold grudges out of pettiness. It had to be huge and discovering she had betrayed them would only fuel his anger.

"We have to lure him out." Magnus said.

"It might take some time, Clarissa won't jeopardize her advantage by going out of her way to tell Valentine I got away thanks to her. Valentine won't do anything that might turn her against him either."

"But he won't be able to resist the temptation of summoning you again."

"Will he be able to?" Alec turned to Magnus.

"If I let him."

The demon crowded the warlock as soon as the words left his mouth. Magnus' eyes flashed gold and magic tickled his fingers but Alec paid it no mind.

"You won't."

Magnus lowered his gaze, watching the rune worm its way on the demon's neck. Something in him wanted to reach out and let his fingers run along the black lines, appease their jerks and he closed his eyes to repress it. Alec's breath came in irregular puffs near his cheekbones when the warlock opened his eyes again and took a careless step back.

"I suppose I won't." He allowed.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Alec brushed his fingers along the length of his arrow, examining the stains ingrained in the shaft. Blood, almost black in the dark room he was standing in. The man at his feet whimpered and babbled away but no clear location escaped his lips and the demon kicked him.

The Circle was easy to hunt down when you could navigate the Downworld and Alec had worked his way through Valentine's henchmen with ease. He listened to the wind blowing outside and watched the night come down on yet another old factory. He had ransacked it through and through and among the turned over furniture laid bodies of some more of Valentine's henchmen.

None of them knew where to find the renegade and Alec suspected that Valentine was indeed hiding from him by now. The man moaned in pain and Alec unclasped a dagger from his thigh to slit his throat. Blood splattered his hands and face and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve of his jacket as silence fell over the place.

He stumbled upon shadowhunters too sometimes, when he used his powers and they picked up on demonic activity. Isabelle had stared at him, long and hard, through the broken window of an old warehouse. She had turned her back on him and sashayed away in an invitation to do what was right. The provocation was not lost on him and he promised himself to keep an eye out for his sister.

There was a tug on his bond and Alec closed his eyes as Magnus summoned him like he often did. The wind blew his jacket open when he materialized somewhere high up above Manhattan. The warlock walked out on his balcony a second later, holding two glasses of alcohol and Alec turned around with interest, smiling a little at Magnus tired sigh when he took him in.

"You're messy and I usually mean it as a compliment Alexander but this has to change. You're going to ruin my carpets."

Alec looked down pointedly and Magnus shoved a cocktail glass in his hand to wave dismissively.

"I'll have you clean my balcony too. I've done it before you know, summoned a demon because I couldn't be bothered with chores."

"Magnus, you have magic for that."

"It's not as satisfying as forced labor."

The demon bit his lip to repress a laugh and shook his head. Magnus confidently held out his whiskey glass for a toast and Alec turned away without a second thought.

"I'd rather have a beer."

Magnus sauntered around him to meet his eyes and snapped his fingers next to the cocktail glass Alec was still holding. It lit up in blue flames and Alec's eyes zeroed on the left over magic that hovered above the glass. He inhaled the burning scent of the warlock's magic and took a careful sip, his features instantly relaxing. Something tingled his face and nested itself close around the darkness in him, appeasing the bubbling passions that drove him.

The warlock was watching him closely and Alec felt his cheeks heat up, looking the other way to hide the effect of his magic on him.

"That's better."

Magnus smiled and Alec chanced a glance at the French doors, finding his reflection clean of blood. He laughed then and drank some more of his cocktail as the warlock spoke again.

"I'm a very busy man you know, I could use a slave for more mundanes tasks. Today a client came in and went all secret diary on me! 'Dear diary, I met a boy...' She wanted to marry him. I checked she was of age and advised her to book an overnight trip to Vegas. Some of my old favorites cocktail recipes for luck and she was off to pursue her true love. I ordered unicorn Dr. Martens online when her transfer came into my account."

"You robbed her!" Alec chocked on his drink.

The corners of his eyes were wet and Magnus preened as though the only purpose of the tale had been to keep a smile on the demon's face.

* * *

Magnus woke up with a start. He listened and the wind whispered in his ear. His curtains blew open and with them the sun rose, bathing the room in golden hues.

Alec was standing near the door, still and staring at him. Magnus rolled over to hide his unease at the idea of being observed in his sleep and the sun drew flitting shapes onto his dark skin. Burgundy sheets pooled in the small of his back and the warlock purposely kicked a foot up in the air.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with an airy voice.

"I heard the window pane slam against the wall so I thought I would check on you."

Magnus hugged his pillow tighter as he stole a glance in hope of finding out if Alec was lying or not. Either possibility gave him butterflies and he closed his eyes with a sigh, nuzzling his face against his forearms. The demon hesitated at the door and finally took a step forward, keeping out of direct sunlight.

"You never ask anything of me."

"You can keep me company during the day if you want to get bored out of your mind."

"Why?"

"Alexander I don't need to ask anything because you know what you're doing." Magnus sat up and flicked his wrist to draw the curtains shut.

"Why do you want to clear the name of a shadowhunter you never met?"

Alec hovered near the bed now and the rune on his neck seemed to crawl on his skin. Magnus wondered if his confusion made him anxious and therefore drove him to let go of any caution. They both knew of the danger that lured within the other and for the most part, the demon kept out of Magnus way. The warlock did the same, as long as Alec proved himself worth of the trust he placed in him.

He lifted his hand, slowly to let Alec move away if he wished to but the demon stayed put and followed his every move with cloudy eyes. A storm was brewing in them and Magnus carefully brushed his fingers against the rune. Alec closed his eyes as he traced the outline of deflection, up and down.

The warlock exhaled, felt his magic swell gently at his core and the rocking motion where his navel ought to be seemed to appease the demon, whose shoulder relaxed slightly. Alec batted his eyelashes and the darkness in his eyes blew away with the breeze that came into the room.

"I could say you unlocked something in me. It must be something in the air."

Alec smiled and it lit up his entire face. He opened his mouth for some snarky reply that Magnus silenced as he held up a finger. Certain that he had the demon's attention, the warlock moved his index away and pointed at a series of pictures on the mirror of his vanity. A blue-skinned nurse smiled at the camera lens, poking a grumpy looking man with striking green skin.

"Valentine wronged many people, me included. I was curious about what he did to you. They say the enemy of my enemy-."

"That doesn't mean I'm trustworthy."

Magnus was glad he did not finish the proverb. He did not want to be friends when he could still feel a tingle where Alec's lips had brushed the tip of his finger.

"Doesn't mean you're not either."

He let his hand fall back at his sides and Alec lowered his gaze, barely looking at the smooth expense of skin where the warlock's belly button was missing. Burgundy sheets covered his lower body like blood as the demon kneeled in front of Magnus.

"I am sorry for every thing my people ever did to you and your kind."

"Be sorry for what they did to you too."

Light beamed through the window and crowned Magnus in a golden glow. It kissed his skin but shadows crept upon the sharp angles of his face and chest. Something dark squirmed within him and the warlock averted his eyes from Alec, gesturing for him to stand up but the demon refused to move.

"I always thought… Maybe I'll find redemption when this is over. But I never stood a chance at redemption." Alec realized.

"Father, forgive me for finding the truth?" Magnus mocked.

"I was just like you."

It stung. Magnus had a hard time believing he was any better than a demon most of the time. It was the darkness within, that stirred anytime he had a choice, had to make a decision. His powers came with a price, responsibilities he was not always willing to deal with. Would it not be easier, to care for himself first and before all? Shadowhunters always put their sacred duty before everything else. Even those with demon blood.

"Alexander, you're heavenly."

"Then so are you."

They stared at each other and the strength of Alec's belief silenced the warlock. He gestured for the demon to stand up again and leave. Alec complied this time and Magnus closed his eyes as he shut the door behind him. The window pane slammed against the wall once again and then the only thing left was silence.

* * *

Alec stopped at a stall, examining bok choys with interest to let his trail catch up with him. She was good, he had to admit but that had given her away. No mundane would bother following him around. He could not see the woman since he had bumped into her earlier in the night but that was to be expected. Demons could not detect shadowhunters wearing a glamour.

He did not feel threatened but nothing really scared him anymore. Clary would have already made a move and Alec was positive it was not the woman coming for revenge. He did not, however, throw caution in the wind once he had come to that conclusion and wondered what the shadowhunter was after. And what was she waiting for?

Alec had run out of patience and ducked into the back door of an empty bar, aiming an arrow at his trail when she hurried in after him. Hell mist filled the room, obscuring her features but he recognized her long blond hair straight away.

"Lydia?"

"Alec is that really you?"

He blinked, surprised by the question and gripped his bow tighter as he carefully considered her.

"I asked you to marry me and you said no at first."

She smiled at that and he mimicked her expression after a few seconds.

"They gave you so much shit, even before..." She waved her hand. "You deserved to be happy and that would not have been with me."

"You don't mind?"

"Demon blood enhanced your abilities and weakened your empathy Alec, it did not change who you truly were inside. You were never meant to be a social butterfly like Jace. There was nothing wrong with you."

Alec lowered his bow and kept to himself, trying to repress his tears.

"I've been hunting down the Circle. Clary is working for her father."

"You always thought she was."

Lydia did not seem surprised by the revelation and did not ask for evidence. Alec understood that she did not need any, not from him. Nobody would trust his word, not even believe he was still Alexander Lightwood. Not that he had had much leverage before.

"I know Jace proposed to Clary. How is Izzy? Max?"

"Your sister was very vulnerable for a while but she's getting better. She saw you, didn't she?"

Alec nodded and Lydia smiled. Her gentle expression helped him focus on the conversation instead of the soaring emotions that threatened to take over his thoughts.

"Max is still having a hard time but he will come around, eventually. I think he realizes how hard it was for you. They swept the whole experiment part under a rug so officially you saved your parabatai's life and you're kind of a hero."

He sneered and Lydia laughed humorlessly. Alec could tell she pitied him from the angle of her smile and the dull veil that covered her eyes as she struggled with her emotions too.

"Be careful." Was all she said.

* * *

Magnus reached for his bar cart as a cloud passed over the moon and suddenly Alec materialized in front of him. His clothes were free of blood for once but he looked disturbed and the warlock poured another drink without a second thought, handing it over to the demon.

"How have you been Alexander?"

"Busy."

Alec sat down in front of him and took a sip of the cocktail, wincing as it undoubtedly burnt down his throat. Magnus decided not to push, examining the demon instead. Alec came to him in the dead of night, without the warlock summoning him because Magnus was the only one who knew who he was anymore. In turn, Alec was one of the few who knew of Magnus' heritage.

"Are you staying the night?"

"I might, if you'll have me."

Magnus blinked slowly before nodding and launching into a detailed retelling of the most unexpected request that day.

"So this little boy came here, he was about six. All by himself and I checked, his parents were not around. I don't know how he did it."

Alec watched him with hawk eyes and listened intently, seemingly fascinated by Magnus' eccentric clients.

"What did he want?"

"A toy his parents refused to get him. He said he could have stolen it but he didn't want to disappoint them so he came to me instead. I'm still wondering how he even knew to come to me!"

"What did you do?" Alec prodded and Magnus took pride in his interest.

"Well I summoned the toy, obviously."

"Isn't that technically stealing? You didn't leave cash in the register did you?"

"Of course not!"

"So the kid went home with it?"

Magnus nodded eagerly and Alec giggled.

"Did you ask for payment?"

"That's my only source of income."

The warlock waited a second for dramatic effect and nodded at the piggy bank on top of the fireplace. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to blow the kitty?" Magnus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Alec watched him closely for a few seconds, no doubts noticing the innuendo but he eventually shrugged. He took one last sip of his drink and stood up, holding up his right hand. Shadows accumulated in his palm and elongated to form his bow. One of his arrows was already notched and Alec pulled the drawstring back in one smooth move, releasing it straight away. The arrow smashed the pig in pieces and dollar bills flew out with a swish.

Both men watched the bills glide to the wooden floor and fall down without a sound. Ice cubes clanked against Magnus' cocktail glass as he put it down and Alec's eyes snapped back into focus to watch the warlock wiggle his fingers. Bills flew around once again and gathered into neat stacks of money with the gentle probing of his magic. Alec smiled at the sight and Magnus' fingers went to play with the ear cuff he was wearing that day.

Alec's eyes followed them once more and the warlock looked at him through his eyelashes as the demon took a step forward. His bow dissipated in a puff of hell mist and Magnus wrinkled his nose at the rotting garbage scent. He did not smell it often as Alec did not usually use his powers inside the penthouse. The demon shrunk on himself, looking sheepish and Magnus could not help but smile at the sight of him. He waved his hands and the French doors slid open to let fresh air in before he tapped the space next to him on the couch.

Alec sat down gingerly and Magnus' magic rumbled inside his chest, almost like a purr as its core settled down contentedly. The warlock ignored it and grabbed the demon's arm to roll up his sleeve, looking at the rune that ran down his forearm. The dark lines were still for the most part, the occasional jerk a reminder of the demon's powers that lay dormant once again.

"Did you run into Jace?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You seemed… distracted when you arrived. I thought your parabatai could be the reason why." Magnus was under no illusions about the nature of Alec and Jace's relationship.

"How do you even know about Jace?"

"Your sister told me."

The demon eyed him warily.

"Do you talk to Isabelle often?"

"We exchanged a few texts about you."

Alec seemed to relax as he let out a sigh and rolled back his head to rest it against the back of the couch. Magnus traced the outline of the rune, intrigued by its stillness in spite of the sore topic. Jace had moved on and Alec seemed to respect that, strangely enough. Maybe it was that sense of sacrifice again. Or maybe Valentine was the sole reason he turned into a demon. Either way made the darkness in Magnus stir dangerously and his eyes burned brightly, undoubtedly flashing gold.

The demon instantly sensed the surge of power and clenched his hand, finely chiseled muscles bulging on his arm as he turned his head to watch him. The warlock noticed how attuned to his magic Alec was and carefully released his arm. Alec seemed to mourn the lost of skin contact, shivering as though he was cold. The rune crawled on his skin as he straightened and rolled down his sleeve, hiding the moving lines from view.

"I gotta go." A cloud passed over the moon again and Alec disappeared.

Magnus felt cold.

* * *

Alec lurked in the darkness outside the Hotel Dumort. He had followed Izzy there a few times now and wondered what her business with vampires was as he observed the imposing building. Alec had known of her dalliances with Seelies before his death but this, was new.

He vaguely remembered Clary's friend – Simon – being turned into a vampire and supposed Isabelle was visiting him but it still puzzled him. If he was not mistaken, Simon had not really fitted in at the time because of his immunity to sunlight. Other vampires envied the Daylighter, threatened him to know how he had done it.

The demon had yet to see Simon among the vampires that came and went from the lair. Isabelle appeared outside just as he contemplated going in and he frowned at the sight of Raphael by her side. This was not what he expected. The vampire pushed a dark lock of hair out of her face and leaned close as though checking on her well-being.

Blood stained his lips still and a splash of dark brown stood out on Isabelle's fingers as she adjusted the lapels of his jacket. Something deep within Alec shifted and he barely registered his body had moved on its own accord as he rolled down in the hall of the hotel, grabbing at Raphael's throat.

Isabelle screamed when Raphael pushed Alec away from him only to get punched in the face. The hotel had emptied in a matter of seconds, vampires scattering away from the commotion. Raphael scrambled to his feet between flying fists and they crashed against a wall as the vampire started to fight back.

"Stop! He didn't do anything to me!" Isabelle pleaded.

"Didn't he? Why is he drinking your blood then?" Alec growled, a deep guttural sound that had his runes crawl on his skin and fuel his boiling anger.

That was the secret of Simon's immunity. Isabelle's angel blood allowed him to stand in the sun, a stroke of luck after his transformation when she had offered her blood to keep him alive. Alec's sister did not reply, her phone glued to her ear as the demon kicked Raphael away from him and ducked under his extended fangs.

They stumbled to the floor again and Alec made for the vampire's throat once more, holding him down as he lifted his clenched fist. The darkness in him spread like fire, crackling with glee. Anger flowed through his veins, feeding the darkness. His heavy breathing slowed down as he hit Raphael again, coming at him with a vengeance in spite of the peacefulness that settled in his mind.

"Alec stop!"

The dark tide of his anger went still like the ocean at night as Raphael stopped struggling but Alec did not relent. Magnus' voice, somewhere behind him, took a dark edge as power surged through the room and restrained the demon's hand. The warlock pulled him back from Raphael with a strong tug on their bond and Alec slammed against the wooden floor of the hall, already getting on his hands and knees to pounce on Magnus.

The warlock's pupils shrunk into thin black slits, turning gold with a crackle of magic and Alec stilled in front of him, looking through the light in his eyes and into the dark of his heart. Magnus circled him and Alec shifted on his feet to keep the warlock in his line of sight, a sneer on his face as Magnus stopped between Raphael and him. But there was something predatory in the warlock's eyes that kept Alec in place in spite of the runes worming their way onto his skin.

"Alexander, what do you think you're doing?" Magnus snarled.

"Protecting my sister."

"There's nothing to protect Alec, it's not my blood! We've been feeding Simon animal blood and he's a hard time adjusting so I'm doing my best to be supportive."

Isabelle sounded exasperated as she tried to help the vampire up and he swatted her hands away with an expression of distaste.

Alec shot a dirty look at Raphael above Magnus' shoulder and the warlock stepped into his space, breathing out a threatening nebula of cloudy, sparkling magic. The demon instantly leaned forward to inhale, eyelids dropping to cover his dilated eyes. Magnus' magic was dangerously still and Alec took a step back, recognizing the strong pull on their bond for what it was.

"I'll leave you to it. Consider this the last time I help you, shadowhunter." Raphael spat out.

Alec's sister shot the vampire a look that made clear she did not believe a word he said and the demon watched Raphael closely as he left. Maybe Isabelle did not need protection. She seemed to think so, if the daggers she threw him with her eyes meant anything. Alec shrugged and she huffed, shaking her head.

"Thanks, Magnus." Izzy said to the warlock.

Magnus had turned away from them, looking at the top of the main staircase. A woman stood on the very last step, a hand resting on the banister as she watched the scene below. She was down the stair in the blink of an eye and brushed Magnus' arm with familiarity.

"Camille."

"Long time no see, Magnus."

The siblings stepped closer, falling back into old habits as the vampire went on her tiptoes and planted a firm kiss on Magnus' startled mouth. The darkness in Alec awoke painfully as Camille leaned back and the warlock's cat eyes burnt with barely repressed anger.

Alec grabbed the back of back of the vampire's neck to turn her around and dive his hand through her rib cage. Camille's eyes went comically wide and she gaped in surprise as he tore her still heart out of her chest before she withered and collapsed without a sound. The heart gave a jerk in Alec's palm and crumbled away.

"Well, she didn't last long. I think I'm going to be sick."

Isabelle stumbled away and bent down behind a couch but Alec barely spared her a glance. Magnus looked at him like he did not know who he was and the demon wondered which of their demonic tendencies the warlock questioned at that moment.

"Some individuals might not get to try and hurt you ever again."

"We have already been over the fact that you're messy." Magnus finally managed.

"And you usually mean it as a compliment." Alec smirked as he mimicked the warlock, loving the speck of gold that flashed through Magnus' eyes.

* * *

Magnus found Alec asleep on the couch when he got up. He stopped in his tracks, leaving the curtains shut and stealing a glance at the sleeping form. The demon had stirred as soon as he had walked into the room and rolled over, stretching with a yawn. The warlock smiled to himself and wordlessly summoned a cup of coffee, handing it to Alec.

"Thanks." The demon grumbled as he sat up and accepted the hot drink.

"I take it you're staying around to get bored out of your mind today?"

"I wanna see these clients with my own eyes."

Magnus shook his head and turned around to get ready for the day. Catarina smiled at him from her spot on the mirror and Magnus tried to smile back, his expression more similar to Ragnor's reluctant one than the nurse's. The warlock blinked away the tears that threatened to fall at the memory of his friends and thought of Camille instead.

He was not sad about her death because the vampire had tormented him for so long that seeing her again was like twisting a knife in a gaping wound. It was just like her to come barging in and wreak havoc in her wake. This, had just been a taste of her own medicine for the very first and unfortunately last time.

Alec's reaction, however, surprised him. Was the demon protecting him or being possessive? Magnus frowned at his reflection and added some more glitter. What did it say about him as well? He… appreciated the demon's swift action, the way Alec had taken his side without a second thought. He did not play by the rules of Camille's twisted games.

Magnus knew he would come to enjoy such devotion. Alec's reflection appeared behind his as though the warlock's thoughts had summoned him. He warlock dropped his eyeliner back on the vanity with a slow, deliberate move as the curtains draw shut.

"You don't care about my feelings, do you?"

"Should I?"

The warlock shook his head. Alec did not realize killing Camille might have upset Magnus. Maybe he cared about Isabelle's feelings regarding his own death but the shadowhunter had given Alec no reason to dwell on it and he took it at face value.

In a way, Alec was not dead anymore and Isabelle seemed content with what she had. Jace's moving on had sparked some anger but most of it was directed at Clary for playing his parabatai. It all came down to Clary. Magnus wondered what would happen if Alec removed her from the equation.

The bond between the demon and the warlock had strengthened with each passing day and the trust he placed in Alec. Would the demon go back to hell once he had no more use for their pact? Alec came closer, as though sensing a shift in Magnus' magic. The warlock doubted his stay in hell had been a pleasant experience and wondered if Alec's sensibility to his magic hinted at his reluctance to go back.

"Valentine has been trying to summon you. I blocked his attempts and it shouldn't be long now before he comes out of hiding."

Alec gripped the back of the chair and a flash of pain crossed his face. Magnus leaned back with a sigh, resting his head against the demon's stomach.

"You're going to ruin your hair." Alec warned in a low voice and Magnus giggled.

"If that's what it takes," He murmured, happy to chase bad memories from Alec's mind even if it brought up some of his own. "Camille took pleasure in bringing out the worst in me but she was never able to deal with the consequences. I was always left alone to come to terms with whatever atrocity I had committed because of her. It didn't help, when I lost Ragnor and Catarina. Don't take me wrong, I am not against retaliation when it's warranted and it was at the time. Sometimes there is no other way around it. Humans, they forget easily, given long enough to move on."

Alec made a noncommittal sound of agreement that had a threatening edge to it and Magnus closed his eyes, bathing in the demon's dark aura. His magic coiled tightly at his core, protective and ready to sprang into action. It was on the verge of turning into something darker, a primal surge of power he contained deep within since his first kill.

A delicate hand ran through his hair, the touch so unexpected Magnus wondered if he had invented it until a second hand brushed his blue streaked pompadour back. Alec massaged the sides of his head with nimble fingers and a shiver ran down the back of the warlock's neck as the demon brushed sensitive skin where Magnus' hair was shorter.

"When is your first appointment?" Alec asked after a while.

"This afternoon."

Magnus opened his eyes when the slight pressure of Alec's fingers disappeared and pouted but the demon simply grinned at him through the mirror. The warlock wiggled his fingers and sparks jumped at his fingertips as he ran a hand through his hair to style it again. Alec took a step back and followed him into the apothecary, where he stood awkwardly for a few minutes, at loss of what to do.

"Pass me the jar of unicorn hair will you?" The warlock pointed at a shelf as he rummaged through his utensils.

Alec complied and fell easily into a routine of grabbing whatever Magnus needed, peering at every mixture they had going.

"What's this one?" He asked every now and then.

"Simple sleeping potion." Magnus replied for the last one, putting his utensils away.

The demon nodded and put some jars back where he had found them without being asked. Magnus resisted the temptation to taunt Alec about forced labor and cleaning around the penthouse. The demon had a way of talking pretty when it mattered and the warlock feared he might be too far gone to stand some more of his oblivious sweet talking, even if it ended up being all lies.

Alec's handsome face ought to have teeth and Magnus knew the demon had already sunk them deep into his heart.

The doorbell rang and Alec stepped back into the shadows of the apartment, letting the warlock handle his client. A fretful teenager walked in, an Afro of ginger hair bouncing on top of his head and a cat in his arms. Animal and master shared their striking orange hair and nervous demeanor as they settled on Magnus' couch.

"I need your help Warlock Bane, my cat hates me!"

"A very understandable issue," Magnus nodded and saw Alec rolling his eyes behind the couch. "what's the name of that beautiful girl?"

He reached out to pat the cat and it eagerly bumped its head against the warlock's hand. Magnus scratched the back of its ears and the cat let out a content purr, at the boy's surprise.

"G-Ginger," He stuttered then added. "it's a girl?"

Magnus stilled and Ginger shot a dark look at her owner.

"Well, that explains everything. She deserves a better name than that!"

"What's wrong with Ginger?" Alec asked.

The boy jumped and hugged himself tightly, warily glancing at the demon.

"Don't mind him, he obviously doesn't know anything about cats." Magnus dismissed, shooing Alec away.

The demon simply sat down on the side of Magnus' armchair.

"How should I name her then?" The boy anxiously asked.

"Church?" Alec suggested and Magnus slapped his arm to keep him quiet.

"I don't know, if I had a cat, no make it two, I would name them The Great Catsby and Chairman Meow."

Alec dissolved in a fit of giggles and Magnus pushed him off the armrest. The demon had the decency to stay down, laughing silently from his spot on the carpet.

"Your roommate is weird." The boy picked up his cat and held her close.

"Any idea yet?" Magnus pressed, shooting a murderous look at Alec.

"What about Strawberry Shortcat?"

"Brilliant!"

Magnus ushered the boy out, petting Strawberry Shortcat one last time at the door before marching back to the carpet Alec was still lying on. He placed his hands on his hips with a disapproving frown.

"We make fun of my clients when they're out the door, Alexander."

The demon bit his lower lip to keep from laughing again and nodded at Magnus' phone. It had lit up with a notification for the successful payment of his services.

"You're a fraud, Magnus Bane. Every appointment is a scam isn't it?"

"Most people don't know the first thing about magic. They ask for impossible things but what they really need is counseling, a listening ear, better parenting… I can't make people fall in love but I can make my fortune on their non-realistic expectations." Magnus shrugged.

"Oh I think you can make people fall in love just fine."

And just like that, Magnus knew he was done for.

* * *

Alec glanced at Magnus from the cat walk. Pandemonium was busy with sweaty bodies and half-spilled drinks. A woman held out a cocktail for the warlock to take a sip from and he indicated the entrance of the club with a jerk of his chin before taking the straw between his lips.

Alec tore his eyes away from him and watched Lydia lead some shadowhunters inside the club. She noticed him straight away and nodded once, as though giving him the all clear. Alec frowned as he backed away in the shadows, wondering what they were looking for if it was not him.

A pair of hands grabbed at his shoulders and dragged him away from the cat walk just as he surveyed the dance floor. Alec struggled against the man as they stumbled into an office, catching sight of Magnus smoothly getting to his feet before the door slammed shut.

The demon bucked against his attacker and tripped them over through a glass desk. It was a Circle member, just like the other men he started to notice around the room. Alec held his hands out and his bow materialized, drawstring already pulled back. Arrows swooshed through the office with grunts of pain echoing every time a man went down to his knees.

The only one still standing clapped his hands, a cocked eyebrow contradicting his applause.

"I understand why my father had to put Jocelyn between you and him. You're deadly, Alec Lightwood."

The demon tilted his head, examining the man in front of him. He had blond hair, almost white and black, bottomless eyes that sparked the darkness in Alec. He aimed at him, not bothering with questions but the arrow simply went through the man without causing any damage. It was as though he had flickered in and out of existence for a second.

"That's not how you're going to get me." The stranger taunted with a sing-song voice.

"You're just as annoying as your sister." Alec spat but he lowered his bow.

He circled the man, studying his casual posture, the relaxed line of his shoulders. Alec walked behind him and he did not even flinch, simply flickering out of existence when the demon tried to stab him in the back.

"She cannot stand you either if that's any consolation." The man quipped in.

He seemed happy to keep the conversation going and Alec humored him as they faced each other again.

"What's your name?"

"Jonathan."

The door banged open and blue fire shot through the room, licking at Jonathan but he barely spared it a glance as Magnus sauntered inside.

"Nice trick, warlock. Not that your magic has any effect on me, Mother made sure of that."

Alec frowned as Magnus stepped closer to him, both of them analyzing their opponent. Jocelyn was dead, Alec could confirm it and he squinted at Jonathan, wondering who his mother could be.

"She was disappointed in you but I cannot tell her enough that's the reason you always make spares."

It dawned on him then. Jonathan had demon blood too. Valentine did not take any chances and just like he had injected angel blood to both Isabelle and Max, he had injected demon blood to Alec before doing the same on his own flesh and blood. This man was another son of Lilith.

"Shadowhunters were hot on my heels." Magnus muttered.

"We should be long gone by the time they get there." Alec replied.

His confidence seemed to get the warlock thinking and he raised his hands in a gentle swell that came down with a wave of power. Jonathan barely moved, not trying to avoid it and Magnus' magic shrieked around him, crackling uselessly with each flicker of Valentine's son.

The warlock drew his hands back and the sparks snapped back into nothingness as Jonathan shot them a knowing smile, looking at his nails.

"What are you biding your time for?" Alec questioned.

"Dad and Clary, obviously. They should be there shortly."

The experiment was only there to keep them busy, Alec realized with a grimace. It was working and Magnus frowned next to him, checking the glass desk that had crumbled under one of the Circle member's weight.

"I really liked that desk." He pouted.

Alec followed his line of sight, watching the shards of glass closely to understand why the warlock would mention the desk. Parts of a pattern seemed to be replicated on them and Alec dispelled his bow with a dismissive wave of his hand. He channeled his powers with intent, conjuring hell mist. Jonathan kept a wary eye on him as garbage stench filled the room and Magnus wrinkled his nose, overacting the disgusted expression.

The warlock flicked his fingers and the shards flew up, forming a loose circle around Jonathan. Another twitch of his hands and the glass stuck together to contain Valentine's son. Magnus staggered as the makeshift pentagram took its toll on him and Jonathan uselessly flickered in and out of existence, unable to leave the circle. Alec left him to his growing panic, disinterested and reached out for Magnus instead, steadying him.

"I need your strength." The warlock admitted.

He held out his hand and Alec grabbed it without a second thought, closing his eyes as Magnus drew on his energy to drain Jonathan out of his magic. Valentine's son roared in anger and fell to his knees, face contorted with rage.

The whole process did not seem painful in spite of the warlock's apparent weakness and Alec barred his teeth at the experiment, hugging Magnus tight against his chest as his energy depleted. The High Warlock let out a sigh and held up his free hand, swiftly clenching his fist. Jonathan dropped dead like he had never been alive to begin with.

The shards of glass exploded in million fragments that glinted wildly in the artificial light of the room and Alec sheltered Magnus' body with his. He barely felt the pain as the warlock portaled them back to his penthouse.

* * *

Magnus sagged down on the carpet they had landed on. His grip on Alec's hand weakened as he breathed in deeply, pushing the worse of his thoughts at the back of his mind. Jonathan's dead body nagged his conscience from there and he blinked the image away.

Alec seemed to sense his inner turmoil and gripped his face with large, burning hands to look at him in the eye. What he saw in the warlock's cat eyes made the rune on his neck crawl and Magnus' magic trashed about inside him, eager to get away from the firm control he kept on it.

It was always like this, when he used the most powerful parts of it and released the dark depths of his magic. Magnus felt dizzy with the surge of raw power that threatened to slip out of his grasp. He gripped Alec's wrists to anchor himself, felt the demon's wild aura rampaging around them, begging for a taste of his magic as the rune on his neck grew darker, bolder.

Alec crashed his lips against his and Magnus welcomed his rugged kiss, enjoyed how rough it was because it felt like finally being able to breathe again. They broke away, chests heaving and unholy glints in their eyes.

"Don't let go." Magnus whispered.

The warlock held onto the demon's wrists still and Alec complied, coming back with a bite more than a kiss. Magnus moaned, finding another anchor in the pain, the overwhelming presence of the man under him as he deigned to release his grip on the demon's wrists and let Alec pull him in his lap. The warlock tugged at the jacket Alec was wearing, pulling it down to kiss along the crisscrossing black lines on his neck.

The demon jerked under him and Magnus straddled him to bite the junction of the deflection rune, drawing a moan out of Alec. He gripped the warlock's hair to drag him away from his neck and Magnus sulked, letting some of his magic slip into his burning eyes. Alec dragged him back against his mouth with a hungry sound and the warlock brought their bodies closer, pressing their hips together.

Alec rocked against him, running his hands along Magnus' back until the warlock reached for his shirt. Magnus forcefully kept the demon's hand away from his body as he took Alec's shirt off, enjoying his frustration. Alec's white skin was crawling with black lines, runes worming their way on his arms and chest. They stilled as the warlock brushed his fingers against them and a shiver ran through the demon.

Magnus gyrated his hips to keep him still and Alec's head rolled back, a moan escaping his lips. The warlock's magic bubbled up, flowing through his veins and flaring against his skin, the shadow of something ancient that begged to be released.

"Magnus."

The demon whispered his name like a prayer, tracking every surge of power with greedy eyes, his lips chasing Magnus' magic with renewed eagerness.

"My magic is not a taste of heaven Alexander." Magnus replied just as low, pressing his hips down like a threat. "I can take you out of hell but I cannot grant you redemption."

Alec's skin had a thin diaphanous sheen to it and his dark hair stuck to his forehead as he gripped Magnus' hips to keep them still. He blinked his lust away for a second, looking through the warlock's eyes like he always did and it felt like he had shot an arrow into the dark of Magnus' heart.

"If I cannot find redemption I will bring heaven to you instead."

And Magnus believed him, because he had placed his faith in the demon long ago and love had always been his religion. He planted a kiss on Alec's forehead and hugged him close, drowning in the dark aura that now surrounded him.

A snap of his fingers to portal them on his bed broke the lull in the roars of Magnus' magic. Alec gripped his hand to kiss his fingertips, trailed his lips along the warlock's wrist and moved away just long enough to bite down on his pulse point when he reached up to undo the buttons of the warlock's shirt.

The demon pushed him against the mattress and Magnus' magic rumbled in his chest, a purr that seemed to spur Alec on as he undressed him in a rush. Magnus dragged his fingertips along his stomach, runes edging closer to his hand every time Alec took his breath away with a kiss. He settled between the warlock's legs and slowly pressed against him, teasing until Magnus let what little control he had left slip away.

His eyes burnt stronger and he gripped the demon's dark hair as they rolled over, Magnus straddling Alec and lowering his hips. The swell of his magic washed over them then and exploded in soft specks of gold that sparkled when they fell on Alec's lips. The demon closed his eyes, going limp and for all their sins it felt heavenly indeed.

* * *

Alec woke up with a start and inexplicable pain. The unpleasant sensation did not go away when he opened his eyes and he sheltered from the light with a wince, realizing sunlight fell directly on his face and shoulders.

He slipped out of the sheets and scrambled to get dressed and away from the light, stumbling in the welcomed darkness of the living room. The opened curtains allowed sunlight to pierce through the window in the bedroom and he hovered near the door with a longing look in Magnus' direction. The warlock was still asleep, peaceful.

The demon had expected his sleep to be disturbed by nightmares and wondered how Magnus would react once he woke up as he turned away and explored the penthouse in search of anything useful in the making of coffee. He did find a coffee brewer and a grinder but most cupboards revealed empty and Alec had to give up on his quest for coffee.

His bond with Magnus lay dormant, not unlike the darkness it was nestled against. The demon did not worry about Valentine summoning him anymore and rested assured that Magnus had no intention of breaking the bond and sending him back to hell.

Footsteps warned him of the warlock's whereabouts just before he walked into the living room and Alec stood up to face him. Magnus' open shirt and underwear distracted him for a second and the warlock snapped his fingers to get his attention, angry sparks flying from his painted nails.

"When did you wake up?"

"Not long ago, the sun was hurting me."

Alec noticed how tense Magnus had been when he saw the line of his shoulders relax and took a careful step towards him. The warlock did not keep him from getting closer. It was dark in the living room and the demon missed the brightness of Magnus' eyes, reaching out to brush his cheek in hope of getting rid of the glamour that covered his warlock mark.

Magnus leaned in his touch and Alec crossed the distance between them to press his lips against the other man's.

"I wanted to stay in bed with you." He whispered.

The warlock's eyes flashed gold and they stumbled against the nearest wall as Alec kissed him harder. Magnus gripped his shoulders to bring them closer and the demon shivered when fingers brushed against the rune on his neck. He could feel the darkness within stir, ready to pounce on any scrap of magic it could get a taste of.

"If you're lying to me," Magnus breathed in. "I don't want you to stop."

Alec's hands snaked their way around Magnus' throat, brushing the soft skin there and feeling his pulse. The demon closed his eyes, focusing on the warlock's heart beating strong and fast in the palm of his hand and Magnus rested his head against the wall with a sigh.

It felt a lot like love.

* * *

Magnus ran his fingers along the black lines on Alec's back. The demon shivered as the rune crawled on his skin, trailing after the warlock's hand.

"Valentine is trying to summon you again."

"In broad daylight, he would have the upper hand." Alec grunted.

The warlock nodded, placing a kiss on his shoulder. It was dark inside to accommodate the demon's presence and the liquid gold in Magnus' eyes flared every now and then, when he looked at Alec.

The demon smiled and they both stiffened as they sensed Magnus' magic flutter. Someone had crossed the wards around the penthouse. The warlock reluctantly stood up and snapped his fingers to get them dressed, heading towards the door. Alec hung back in the shadows, watching him.

Magnus made to shut the door as soon as he caught sight of flaming red hair on the other side. Clary swiftly placed her foot in the door frame to keep him from doing so.

"Magnus, please!" She begged.

Alec blended in the dark and the warlock slowly opened the door again.

"What do you want, shadowhunter?"

"Alec murdered my brother, Jonathan was the only family I had left."

"I already told you I cannot bring back the dead."

"I fear he turned into a demon too."

Magnus studied her face, the despair that slipped through the cracks of her carefully blank expression. Her eyes had a salty sheen to them and he admired her distress. His chest clenched at the memory of Jonathan motionless body among broken glass.

His magic swell within him, a roar of victory he halfheartedly agreed with. Jonathan had had every intention to get rid of Alec and Magnus knew Clary was supposed to play a part in his demise. She shouldered her way past him, stepping into the living room and the warlock's magic crackled at his finger tips.

"We both know that's not true."

* * *

Clary stilled. She placed her hand on her seraph blade as shadows crept on the wooden floors, crawled on the walls and darkened the room even more. Magnus snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut behind him. Smoke and shadows condensed into Alec's silhouette, his bow at the ready and Clary's face morphed into an ugly grimace.

"Here's my little experiment. Do you have a pact with the warlock?"

Alec startled and Magnus stepped closer, his magic turning a threatening shade of purple as Clary grew taller and her hair paler until the glamour dispelled and Valentine appeared instead of his daughter. He ignored his sword and grabbed a rune-stone instead. Its icy glow sent sharp angles upon the shapes of their faces as he raised it at eye level. His dark eyes absorbed the light and Alec struggled to stay put.

"I almost expected you to send your daughter to a certain death too." Alec spat, squinting against the light.

"Clary is on trial because of Jonathan's involvement. She should be cleared if I bring them the warlock's head."

The demon released the bowstring before any of them could react and an arrow embedded itself deep into Valentine's shoulder. He let out a groan of pain and dropped the witchlight. Alec had already notched another arrow and aimed at his other arm, intending to incapacitate the renegade when the light coming from the stone flickered and dimmed.

"You can seduce the warlock all you want to stay in that realm but you'll never find what you're really looking for, demon. You're empty, your soul was stained from before your birth and the blood ate away everything that could have made you human. You never were a nephilim and soon enough you won't be one of their heroes anymore, it's time you realized that."

Magnus flinched at Valentine's grunted words. He refused to glance at Alec, not trusting the man between them but he longed for a look at the demon's expression, any answer to the question that plagued him.

"And who's to blame for that? You wasted my and your son's blood. You made us like this. You should know, better than anyone, that demons used to be heavenly. Angels don't fall Valentine, they drown and you had me bathe in their blood when I was in my mother's womb. I am just like them now, indulging in everything I was deprived of, all because of you."

The demon's reply unsettled the renegade and he charged with a war cry. Alec ducked under Valentine's seraph blade and the bow evaporated in the glow of the angelic weapon. The archer came up on Magnus' side and kicked the witchlight in the warlock's direction as he reached for the fireplace and grabbed the poker.

Alec brought the rod up to counter a blow as Magnus picked up the rune-stone with a frown. The demon was clumsy, unbalanced with the glow of the seraph blade blinding him as Valentine viciously slid into his guard, backing Alec in a corner until the demon evaded him again and slipped away for a brief respite.

Magnus knew that it was not the time to be puzzled at Alec's reaction but he could not help it. He wondered, for the first time, if the demon had been right as the stone lit up and its glow turned red, a warm shade that filled the room with burning inferno.

The demon found solace in the less invading light and pushed Valentine away from him, runes crawling on his skin like angry snakes as they circled each other. Valentine charged again and Alec pounced out of reach, fending him off at the best of his ability. The fight was taking its toll on him and he ducked again, aware that his time was running out as Valentine closed on him once more.

"Magnus, the pact! I can't kill him!" Alec urged.

"Emotions clouded your judgment. Maybe you're right, demon. You're a lesser being, driven by your passions, weak if you can't even kill me because of whatever sense of honor you have left. But it looks like your warlock is not siding with you this time," Valentine taunted. "always the odd one, he can only think of himself and his own interests. You were just a mean to an end."

"Well, you didn't help with that when you killed my friends." Magnus chimed in but his voice had that dark edge to it.

"They would still be alive if she had done what I said. Instead, I had to kill the other one first and she still would not comply."

Something in Magnus snapped into a place. The darkness within spread through his veins like gunpowder and his power flared to life with a deep rumble. Alec stilled and the warlock watched in horror as he considered Magnus' warily, obviously second-guessing the warlock's intentions. Magnus wondered if he could hurt the demon as magic slowly bled through his fingers.

"I guess I'll have to get rid of the demon for you too and then you'll beg The Clave for forgiveness, plead he tricked you. Maybe I'll let you, in exchange of your services." Valentine taunted again, going for the kill.

The demon was still eyeing him carefully and Magnus' eyes burnt as he gave a cruel twist of his wrist, Valentine collapsing at Alec's feet. The renegade's body shook with painful jerks and his eyes rolled back in his head when he let out a strangled scream.

"Nephilim were never meant to find heaven." Magnus snarled.

Alec stumbled away when Valentine turned ashen and his cry came to an abrupt stop. The tide raging in Magnus' veins settled at his core until his powers lay dormant again, lulling his anger with the gentle swell of his bond with the demon.

It would only take a snap of Magnus' fingers to scatter Alec's essence and release him into the Void.

* * *

Alec bumped into a wall, drunk on left-over magic. It tasted sour on his tongue as he held onto the fireplace, hoping to burst into flames and never feel the cold he had escaped from. He choked on the power that radiated through the room, an echo of Magnus' flashing eyes. He could feel the rocking motion of their shared connection, ever so fragile and struggling to balance the warlock's magic with the overload. It slipped away and Alec barely managed to stay anchored to the realm.

* * *

Magnus was by his side when Alec woke up. The bond was strained between them, on the verge of breaking. The golden glow in the warlock's eyes dimmed with relief and he stroked the demon's cheek with his thumb. Alec flinched as a spark of magic jolted against his skin and Magnus' sighed, getting up but the demon grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go."

"I wanted to hold onto the bond." Magnus whispered.

It was just out of reach, jerking with each swell of the warlock's powers. Alec closed his eyes, licking his lips as he breathed in.

"Even if it hurts, I don't want you to leave me."

He tried to dive into the bond again, drown in its comforting presence like he used to. Something inside him fought against it, scrambled away from the ancient magic he could feel on the other side as though it would devour the demon if they ever came in contact. Alec soothed the darkness within, slowed down his breathing until he could feel it without fear and opened his eyes.

"You don't hide it anymore."

"Should I?" Magnus echoed.

Gold bled into blue when their eyes met and Alec shook his head, tugging at the warlock's lapels until he bent down to kiss him. The lights in the room flickered and Alec's clothes disappeared. He pushed the jacket off Magnus' shoulders and saw the sheets smoothly blend from burgundy to gradient deep purple, turning royal blue when they broke apart.

Alec smiled and reached for the warlock's belt, deliberately taking his time. Magnus shuddered against him as his effort to control his magic ended up with the hiss of a snake and what had been his belt slipped through the demon's fingers. Alec held Magnus' gaze, stroking the snake's head and slowly letting it slither off the bed. Then, he undid the button of the warlock's pants with a manic smile, arching his back to place open mouthed kisses on Magnus' neck and slipping his hand inside his pants.

The warlock moaned and pressed against Alec's palm, biting down on his lower lip as he kissed the demon. Magnus ran his hands down Alec's chest and gripped his wrists firmly to push their hands above his head, brushing the demon's dark hair. Light bulbs exploded around the room as Magnus drank in the sight of his lover. Alec writhed against him, eager to create friction and electricity crackled down their hands as Magnus closed his eyes.

Alec threw his head back with a moan and the warlock pressed down against him, bucking his hips until swirling tendrils of shadow rose from the runes on Alec's body. The demon arched against Magnus and flipped them over in the dark fog that surrounded them, swiftly getting rid of the warlock's pants. The mirror cracked like the strike of thunder and Magnus' make-up started shaking on the vanity when Alec took him in his mouth. The demon ran his tongue along the length of Magnus and stopped to watch him.

"I love you. All of you."

Shards of glass rained on them as the mirror exploded and the demon bent down again, undeterred by the pain he could not feel. Magnus' magic had stilled the shards and slowly put them back together with each bob of Alec's head. He stroked the demon's hair, massaging his skull until the room cleared of smoke and the mirror appeared untouched, their reflection bringing the warlock closer to the edge. He gently tugged on Alec's hair and stole a kiss, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too."

Alec kissed him, slow and messy to make him smile some more and whisper a compliment. Magnus watched his lover roll off him onto his stomach and the sheets downgraded to black as he reached out to brush his fingers along Alec's back. Black blended to silver when he leaned forward and kissed his way down, sheets turning white where Alec hold onto it to repress a moan. The warlock barely saw them glow once more as he covered the demon's body with his, until they drowned in a sea of gold and went under with white-hot pleasure.

* * *

The moon bathed Alec in a silver. He turned, feeling Magnus' eyes on him and stood still for a moment, relishing in the burning gaze set on him. The warlock closed his eyes, glamouring the golden glow and the demon sighed.

"They make it hell on earth and you let them."

Magnus pondered on this as he waited for Raphael to make his appearance. Nephilim denied downworlders of many things, particularly what made them different. Whether he left it in sight or not, his warlock mark displeased them. It was not the distinction itself but the fact that in spite of their angel blood, shadowhunters died the same way they all did and passed on to the same side as them.

"Why is he here?" Raphael drawled as he finally left the Dumort.

Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus grabbed his hand to keep him quiet.

"Why not?" He shot back.

The vampire eyed them carefully and decided not to argue. The warlock nodded, leading the way to the docks and looking for the meeting point between some containers. The alpha of the New York pack was already there and shifted out of his wolf form with a growl.

"Got yourself a little pet, warlock?"

"A greater demon, actually." Magnus replied easily.

The werewolf took a step back, shaking his long unruly hair and Raphael smirked. Alec ducked his head to hide a similar expression and looked around, eager to see his sister. Isabelle soon rounded the corner, closely followed by Lydia. They came to a stop in front of them, proud even when faced with four men. Isabelle briefly locked eyes with Alec before a silhouette rose from the water and hoisted itself on the ground.

A woman straightened up, dark hair dripping with water. She was naked but did not seem to care as she walked up to them. Shiny scales receded on her legs and gills throbbed on the sides of her neck when she spoke.

"This is madness. Why don't you bring humans too, while you're at it?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes, looking the Seelie up and down in a slow, dismissive display of disinterest. The bond was still strained and unsteady and if his magic was sometimes too much for Alec, being away from the warlock for too long incapacitated the demon. They were still regulating the amount of power Magnus could let slip into the connection instead of around them.

"We are here to inform the Downworld of the on goings at the Institute. Whatever the High Warlock is up to in his personal time is of no concern to any of us." Lydia smoothly cut in.

"I agree." Raphael nodded.

"Clarissa Morgenstern has been cursed as punishment for associating with her father and bound to the Institute. She cannot leave the grounds alive. The Circle has been hunted down and ended with the death of Valentine. Isabelle Lightwood," The aforementioned gave a curtsy. "is the new head of the Institute and will be your main contact for any further inquiries."

Lydia did not wait for their reactions, quickly asserting they understood and stepping back. Isabelle glanced at Raphael and did not linger on him when he appeared to approve of the decisions of the Clave. She smiled at Magnus and Alec, turning to the werewolf who grunted that he agreed. The mermaid stared at Isabelle the longest.

"Why hasn't she be deruned and exiled?"

"Clary?" Isabelle replied, unsettled.

"Valentine's daughter, yes."

"She's the last of her line and engaged, her blood cannot go to waste."

The Seelie nodded slowly.

"Cool! I'll see you guys soon then."

Isabelle clapped her hands enthusiastically and the downworlders shuddered. The mermaid dived into the dirty water and disappeared from sight as the werewolf shifted to his animal form and ran away. Raphael and Isabelle glared at each other before the vampire departed. Alec had the distinct impression there was more to it than simple dislike and glanced at Magnus for confirmation. The warlock smiled knowingly and wiggled his fingers to create a portal.

The rush of power made Alec shiver and he tried to brush it off as he gave a hug to his sister. Isabelle patted his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

She shook her head, eyes glistening with repressed tears as she stepped back. The demon watched her carefully, almost warily and she bit her lip. He was her brother, yet he was not and even though he had done her a favor by getting them rid of Valentine, he had done it for himself. Lydia inhaled deeply next to her nodded at Alec, who did the same and stepped back into the portal.

He fell into warm and steady arms. Magnus breathed in, placing a kiss in his neck and the rune crawled on Alec's skin to meet the warlock's lips. The demon closed his eyes, reaching out for the passions that drove him.

Anger had disappeared but the eternal hunger burnt brightly behind his eyelids, ran in his veins to appease the darkness within. His bond with Magnus strained some more and the warlock bit down on his neck, igniting a spark of magic against his skin and tending to it with his tongue.

Alec shifted in Magnus' arms, leaning in for a kiss until magic poured down his being and the darkness stirred, eager to mesh with the ancient power he could feel just below the surface of the warlock's magic. It felt like falling.

Raw power radiated from Magnus yet he kneeled in front of the demon, with deliberate reverence in his eyes when he looked up. Alec lowered his gaze, admiring his golden eyes and felt the warm glow of his magic as Magnus ran his fingers along his arm to hold his hand. The warlock bathed in a golden halo as he pressed a kiss on Alec's knuckles and the demon smiled, eager to drown if it was with him.

The darkness within laid dormant once again, satiated.


End file.
